Various types of excavators have been developed to excavate a predetermined site or route in accordance with a particular manner of excavation. One particular type of excavator, often referred to as a track trencher, is typically utilized when excavating long continuous trenches for purposes of installing and subsequently burying various types of pipelines and utility conduits. A land developer or contractor may wish to excavate several miles or even hundreds of miles of terrain having varying types of unknown subsurface geology.
Generally, such a contractor will perform a limited survey of a predetermined excavation site in order to assess the nature of the terrain, and the size or length of the terrain to be excavated. One or more core samples may be analyzed along a predetermined excavation route to better assess the type of soil to be excavated. Based on various types of qualitative and quantitative information, a contractor will generally prepare a cost budget that forecasts the financial resources needed to complete the excavation project. A fixed cost bid is often presented by such a contractor when bidding on an excavation contract.
It can be appreciated that insufficient, inaccurate, or misleading survey information can dramatically impact the accuracy of a budget or bid associated with a particular excavation project. An initial survey, for example, may suggest that the subsurface geology for all or most of a predetermined excavation route consists mostly of sand or loose gravel. The contractor's budget and bid will, accordingly, reflect the costs associated with excavating relatively soft subsurface soil. During excavation, however, it may instead be determined that a significant portion of the predetermined excavation route consists of relatively hard soil, such a granite, for example. The additional costs associated with excavating the undetected hard soil are typically borne by the contractor. It is generally appreciated in the excavation industry that such unforeseen costs can compromise the financial viability of a contractor's business.
Various methods have been developed to analyze subsurface geology in order to ascertain the type, nature, and structural attributes of the underlying terrain. Ground penetrating radar and infrared thermography are examples of two popular methods for detecting variations in subsurface geology. These and other non-destructive imaging analysis tools, however, suffer from a number of deficiencies that currently limit their usefulness when excavating long, continuous trenches, or when excavating relatively large sites. Further, conventional subsurface analysis tools typically only provide an image of the geology of a particular subsurface, and do not provide information regarding the structural or mechanical attributes of the underlying terrain which is critical when attempting to determine the characteristics of the soil to be excavated.
There is a need among developers and contractors who utilize excavation machinery to minimize the difficulty of determining the characteristics of subsurface geology at a predetermined excavation site. There exists a further need to increase the production efficiency of an excavator by accurately characterizing such subsurface geology. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.